chessgame_of_the_godsfandomcom-20200213-history
Dreaming of Paws
Dreaming of Paws is by Glassed Canon Status: Deutrocanon Main Theme: To The Jungle Welcome To The Jungle By Richard Cheese Wiki contains spoilers. Read at own risk. 'Main Characters' *'Jazz 'The Cat' Di Vongola': Before being recruited by Morpheus to be his champion, Jazz (At the time still named Kasper) lived a rather normal life. Jumping from job to job gave him plenty of experience in various occupations. Sadly Jazz isn't exactly what you would call smart, and his scatterbrained attitude often brings him in less than fortunate situations. Still faces everything with a smile and a laugh. Has a tendency to break into song and often uses jokes and references to get by tough situations. *'Richard 'Rocko' Beaumont:' Born into a rich family in Trottingham, Rocko was taught proper mannerism and etiquette. When he took an interest in Rap-music and Street culture, he quickly forgot about anything he had been taught at home and got into a major argument with his father. Running away from home, he met Scatcat who took him under his wing as his right-hand man. Rocko always sticks with Jazz on whatever crazy idea he's come up with. *'Angel Bunny': Fluttershy's adorable pet-bunny and boss of the Ponyville Mafia Branch. At a young age he found himself physically stronger than everyone else and with his flaring temper he began training himself. Equipped with any kind of sword, Angel can take down some of even the vilest beasts within the Everfree Forest. He uses his abilities to uphold order in Ponyville and the surrounding area (mainly Everfree). Surprisingly he's an even bigger nerd than Jazz, having stumbled across the Science Fiction section of the Books and Branches library years ago. *'Amelia 'Amy' De Laghetto': Daughter of Scatcat and the tomboy of the group. Her mother died giving birth and she grew up alone with her father. Is normally very carefree around friends and usually teases Jazz whenever she can get away with it. She frequently helps out as a waitress at Triple B and draws in her spare time. Her creativity also include cooking, to which Jazz has said to have lost seven of his nine lives when eaten. Her usual reaction got rid of yet another life. *'Lilly Carpenter': Growing up in a middleclass family, Lilly was a close friend of Rocko's. From an early age, she showed signs of a genius-level intelligence, which she frequently makes use of to create whatever gadget she needs... or really just wanna make for fun. Often acts as the voice of reason and one of the few people in the Vongola Family that actually knows what the heck she's doing. Often seen as slightly stiff when stressed at the rest of the group's ridiculous behavior. Although, whenever she gets cracking on a new invention, you have never seen anyone more giddy with excitement and glee. Has a dear love for anything she's tinkered together and is at times overly protective of her machines. Do not mess with Lilly's inventions. *'Scatcat De Laghetto': Born on the streets of Baltimare, Scatcat knows how to survive. In his youth he gathered a group of friends to make order in what was at that point a very chaotic city. Rising to the top of the underworld, he made peace on the streets and everyone saw him as a father-figure. Sadly the leader of the battle division didn't see eye to eye with Scatcat and overthrew him when Scatcat didn't want to attack other cities and gain more territory. Thrown in his own dungeon, he met Jazz to whom he eventually gave his position of top-boss to, seeing almost endless potential in him. Scatcat is currently retired, but still helps the family using his experience in the mafia. He has also mastered almost every musical instrument in the world, to which he is teaching Jazz multiple forms of when he's got the time. Acts as a grandfather for all of the Vongola Family. 'Plot Summary' Coming home from another boring day at the office, Jazz finds himself in the company of Morpheus, the Greek god of dreams, while on the toilet. Morpheus gives Jazz the opportunity to go to Equestria as his champion in the game set in motion by Discord. Morpheus's own reason for joining the game is more passive than most other game masters; he only wants to watch the proceedings to gain inspiration for his dream-making. Seeing as his options are either living a boring life on Earth or going to another world with powers provided by Morpheus, Jazz happily agrees to go. Waking up in a porttown on the East Coast of Equestria in the form of a cat, Jazz tries to get used to his new life. Wanting to see the world, he jumps on a caravan and sets off on his journey. It isn't long before the caravan that he hitched a ride on is assaulted by a group of diamond dogs. Under the assault Jazz accidentally awakens his powers from Morpheus. The manipulative powers of the five senses (illusions) is now under his control. Jazz, using his illusions, manages to scare away the dogs... and the caravan. After several hijinx, Jazz finally arrives in Baltimare and is after a few days thrown in the dungeon of the local mafia for eating the Don's food supply. He meets Scatcat and Rocko, and eventually makes their escape. Arriving back at Scatcat's hideout, a bar named Triple B, Jazz gets the situation explained. Apparently one of Scatcat's former right-hand men has decided to take matters into his own hands, seeing as Scatcat was acting overly passive in the underworld. Jazz takes it into his own paws to get the city back on track and takes off together with Rocko to gather the former gang. 'Crossovers:' (More to come) Category:Story Category:All Category:Deuterocanon Category:Incomplete